


Bad Luck

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi gets lost at Samezuka Academy and neither Sousuke, Makoto, Rin or Haru do something to help him. Well, maybe Haru helps him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kisumi! I know I’m late to the party (it isn’t even May 26 in my country anymore) but oh well. Someone requested this like a month ago on my tumblr and I wanted to write it on Kisumi day :) It’s probably still Kisumi day in some places! I hope you’ll enjoy this ^_^

Kisumi knew he should’ve used the toilet right when he had arrived at Samezuka. It wouldn’t be the first time for him to get so absorbed by new things that he totally forgot to look for a toilet. This time the new thing was the Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival. He originally just went to chat with Rin and Sousuke but when he found out about all the nice things the festival had to offer he decided to enjoy the festival and hope he would bump into them. He hadn’t seen them yet and right now he had to go to the bathroom. He had been walking around all day trying several foods and drinks that we’re offered all around the school so it was no surprise. Unfortunately the school was built like a maze and some hallways were closed so it wasn’t an easy task. He was starting to get a bit desperate so he decided to focus on looking for a bathroom instead of having fun. 

That was, until a girl came up to him holding a serving tray with pink colored drinks. “Hi! Would you like to try this cute drink? It tastes like strawberries!” She said happily. Kisumi tried deny the offer, he really did, but the drinks were just looking too cute and refreshing. “Alright, I’ll have one, thank you,” he said, taking one from the tray. He took a sip while the girl watched him. It tasted very sweet, just how he liked it. “It’s very good, did you make them yourself?” he complimented the girl. “Yes! Our class made them, we also have blueberry and melon drinks, you should try those too if you get the chance. I’m sure you’ll love them!” Kisumi nodded and thanked her again before continuing his search for the toilet, all while sipping on his drink. He had no self control and he knew it. 

It wasn’t long before he found another stand that caught his interest. It was a haunted house, held in one of the classrooms. Kisumi wasn’t planning on going in there, he didn’t even like haunted houses. He was about to walk away when he overheard two girls talking about how they really wanted to go in but were too scared. “I’m sure it’s not that scary! And you’ll have each other,” he piped up. “Do you think so?” One of them asked, still unsure. “Will you please join us?” The other girl asked. “Yeah alright! I promise it’s not that scary,” he smiled, and before he knew it they had made their way into the haunted house. In the end he had to break his promise and he came out of the house with wet boxers. “That was so scary! Thank you for going with us,” one of the girls said, while the other didn’t let go of his hand. Kisumi smiled but knew he had to leave quickly before he had an accident. “I’m sorry, I had no idea it would be this scary! I hope you’ll enjoy the other things more,” he said sweetly while trying to get his hand back. “Thanks! Come on, let’s go get ice cream!” the girl said to her friend. Finally the other girl let go of his hand before leaving with her friend. 

Kisumi sighed and discreetly held his crotch for a bit. He had been doing the same in the haunted house because it was dark and no one could see him. It had probably been the only thing preventing a real accident from happening in there. Students, dressed up like ghosts and monsters, had filled the haunted house and they kept popping up, scaring him every time. When he was sure he could walk away without wetting his pants he started to walk towards the back entrance, hoping there was a bathroom in another building. When he got out of the door he realized he made a big mistake. Not only didn’t he know where the other buildings were, he also just stepped out of a door that could only be opened from the inside. “Noooooo,” he whined. His only option right now was to walk around and hope he was able to find another building or a bathroom. He couldn’t ask one of the students either, he was the only one around. 

He started walking around and ended up on a small square, surrounded by buildings. He was about to go into one of them when he saw Sousuke. He quickly ran up to him, waving. “I’ve been looking for you!” He said, glad he at least got the chance to chat with one of them. Sousuke was holding a water gun and looked a bit relieved when he realized it was just Kisumi. “Oh hey Kisumi. What are you doing here?” Sousuke asked. “I’m here to see you and Rin and I wanted to go to the festival! Where’s Rin by the way?” Sousuke was about to say something to the smiling boy when he suddenly saw a gun pointed at him. “Let’s go-” “Quiet!” Sousuke had grabbed his mouth and pushed them against a wall. Kisumi frowned, he had forgotten his need to go to the bathroom - again - but the sudden crash into the wall and the wave of desperation that came as a result of it made him remember. He pressed his legs together and wanted to say something to Sousuke but the tall guy still had his hand pressed against his mouth. 

Suddenly he heard another voice. “Makoto? Is Makoto here too?” He asked happily. “I said be quiet!” Kisumi could hear Makoto and Sousuke talk about guns, which confused him. What kind of game were they playing? Or was this part of the festival? He didn’t have much time to think about it. Sousuke pushed him in front of himself like a shield and he was splashed with water. When the cold water hit him he could feel a spurt of pee leave him and he quickly pushed a hand between his legs. “Sousuke!” He yelled but the black haired boy was already running off. The cold water had made his desperation ten times worse and he knew he had to find a bathroom now. “Makoto, where is the bathroom? I really need to go!” He whined. “Sorry Kisumi, I don’t know! I have to go find Sousuke, bye!” And with that Makoto started chasing after Sousuke. 

Kisumi bit his lip. He knew he wasn’t going to make it if he just kept wandering around by himself, looking for a bathroom, but he had no other option did he? He wasn’t going to pee in public, he didn’t even go to this school and he was way too worried about getting a fine. Besides, it would be very embarrassing. The third option was going in his pants. It wouldn’t be embarrassing because no one would be able to tell since he was drenched already. Except he would know it, and that was mortifying enough for Kisumi. He just needed to hold it until he found a toilet. He started walking towards the other hand of the square with one hand between his legs. He could feel the urine inside of him move which made him cringe. There was so much and he had to go so bad. 

Suddenly he saw Rin walking backwards, toward him. He grabbed Rin’s shoulders to get his attention, which almost caused him to get shot in the face with another water gun. “Kisumi!” “Hey Rin, long time no see. I would love to catch up but can you first show me the bathroom? I gotta go so bad,” he rambled. “Yeah sure, I’ll help you later. I’m kind of in the middle of something right now,” Rin said, looking around. Kisumi wanted to tell him that he couldn’t wait until later, he had to go now, but he didn’t have the chance. Suddenly he was splashed with cold water again. This time, his bladder couldn’t take it. He didn’t even hear Haru’s lame lie about how his aim was off, he just looked down at his crotch. Warm urine was making its way out through his pants, turning the freezing cold fabric warm. Some of it ran down his legs into his shoes, while the rest of it dripped down onto the concrete, before turning into a stream. It was clearly visible that this wasn’t caused by Haru’s water gun and Rin and Haru were staring at him. 

“Look what happened!” Kisumi whined, getting his hands away from his crotch. It was no use anymore, his bladder had given up. Kisumi couldn’t blame his body, it was his own fault for waiting so long. He listened to the sound of his own pee splashing down while his cheeks gradually started to turn red. “Gee, you pee a lot,” Haru commented. It took some time for Kisumi to finish. When he did, he looked up at Rin and Haru, pouting. “I’m sorry Kisumi,” Rin said, even though he didn’t really do anything. “It’s no big deal, no one can tell the difference,” Haru said. “It is a big deal to me! My legs are uncomfortably warm and I smell!” Kisumi sulked. Rin patted his back in hope to make him feel better. Haru unscrewed his water gun and threw the water inside over Kisumi’s legs. Kisumi gasped when cold water hit him for the third time this day. “What did you do that for?” He yelled. “There, now you’re at least a bit clean. And you’re not uncomfortably warm anymore,” Haru said. Kisumi wanted to yell at him but he realized Haru was right. His legs were cold again and he couldn’t really smell pee. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Haru. “Thanks Haru! I knew we would be friends some day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)  
> If you have a request, please send me a message on tumblr!


End file.
